


Once isn't enough

by gmc5937



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, Maybe o'solo, kobin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 00:26:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8123473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gmc5937/pseuds/gmc5937
Summary: It is said that everyone falls in love at least once in high school. For kelley, once isn't enough.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yes. I know i havent finished "The Agony and The Ecstacy". Honestly i havent found the plot still. I recently thought about my freshman year to senior year (which im in now) and i realized it was all a bit dramatic. Well, freshman year was. So i decided to write this short story. Tobin will portray the guy i liked, but in this case ill change the him into a her. Kelley would be me. Know ahead of time that the first 3 chapters are already decided. Because they actually happened. The last chapter will be decided in the end by you guys. Enjoy.  
> .  
> .  
> P.s. sorry for any mistakes. Im lazy so im not gonna check.

 

   It was Kelley's freshman year. She had woken up early, albeit she really wanted to sleep in and just arrive late. She ate breakfast and walked to school with her front door neighbor, her best friend since 5th grade, the girl she was growing feelings for but never knew, Tobin. They had arrived with 10 minutes to spare, and Tobin decided to go with her friends. They threw a 'see ya' to each other and Kelley went into the locker rooms. She had P.E. for first period. She changed quickly and sat there on her phone to pass time. "Hey" a voice said startling Kelley. She turned around and was met with a chirpy Christen Press. An old friend from 5th grade. "Hey Christen! How have you been!" Said Kelley while standing up to give her a hug. They caught up during the period and exchanged numbers. The bell rang and they bid their goodbyes and went to their next periods.

    The rest of Kelley's day went by fast. Happy with her schedule (seeing that Tobin was in most of her classes) she went home with a smile on her face for a week. The week after that she had gotten a random schedule change, and to her dismay, she ended up having Tobin for one class. And that was spanish. She was happy that she walked into her earth science class seeing one of her other best friends in there, Ann. They talked and the bell had rung, so Kelley sat in the only seat left, next to a shy Alex Morgan. "Ugh, I hate this class" sighed Kelley as she sat down and Alex laughed. "This is your first day in this class." They both laugh "I know. But I have a feeling I will hate it." Kelley chuckled and Alex raised an eyebrow. "I guess someone can tell the future.'' "Oh I can. I can also tell you that we will be great friends." They laughed again at Kelley's ridiculousness. Little did they know that Kelley was right.

 

Months later

 

   Kellet runs out of the locker rooms while trying to put on her shoes. She trips and luckly a wall hard prevented her from falling. Unluckly, she hurts her wrist. After putting her shoes on she stood on her number. 

"I swear, you arrive 5 minutes late, the teacher does too. I arrive 5 minutes late, and she is 5 minutes early and marks me tardy. Lucky hoe" an annoyed Chris says to Kelley.  
"You just have bad luck. With everything. Also hoe? When did you become comfortable calling me that, you bitch?"  
"After you agreed to be my best friend. Duh" Alex said matter-of-factly. They laughed together.  
"That's true."

 

* * *

 

 

    In 4 months, Kelley had changed. She had let herself be more comfortable around Chris and she enjoyed that. They came to each other with so much drama about either themselves or other people, that they accidentially repeated some of it at times. In the 4 months Kelley also realizes that her "I don't even like her, dude. I swear." crush on Tobin had grew. But somewhere along the lines, Tobin hadn't picked up on it. She was so oblivious. And since Tobin didn't notice, she had fallen in love with Christen. And that made Kelley mad.

Half way into the school year, Kelley, Christen and Tobin had became the three amigos. Christen had been in a relationship with a guy named Cris, Tobin still loved Christen, and Kelley still liked Tobin. And Kelley had admitted it. She liked Tobin. She rememembers the first time she told Christen that.  
  
_"So, Did you see Tobin at tryouts today?''_  
_"You know I wasn't watching."_  
_"Yes you were. Why wouldn't you?"_  
_"Because I'm mad that I can't join the team. And watching you made it worse."_  
_"And whose fault is that?"_  
_"....mine. "_  
_"Get your grades up so youll be able to."_  
_"Whatever."_  
_"So did you see her?"_  
_".......Yeah why?"_  
_"She looked pretty hot."_  
_"Arn't you striaght? And have a boyfriend?"_  
_"And don't you have a crush on her?" Chris smirked and Kelley choked on her saliva. Chris laughed and Kelley paused the game and set the playstation controller down. She grabbed a pillow and smacked Chris square in the face. They ended up having a pillow fight and collapsed next to each other afterward. They laid there and stared at the ceiling in silence. Kelley broke the silence._  
_"Yeah. I do. I think I have for a while now."_  
_Chris smiled and responded, "you guys would cute couple. Perfect actually."_  
_"Too bad she loves you." Kelley said._  
_"What?"_  
_Kelley's eyes widened. She shot up and looked down at Christen. She shook her head._  
_"I- I didn't mean to tell you that. I- you arn't supposed to know that." Kelley stuttered. She had just told Tobin's secret to Christen herself. She's in deep shit_

 

* * *

 

 

 

   During the remainder months of the year, all hell broke loose. The day Kelley told Chris about Tobin, she told Tobin the she had told Chris. Tobin suprisingly didn't get mad. Chris told Tobin that it was okay. Christen liked the attention. Christen and her boyfriend where having problems, but what else is new. They break up everyday and by the end of the day they were together. Tobin had done a lot for Christen, including taking her to dinner, while she was still dating Cris. And Christen didn't do a damn thing to stop it. This made kelley livid. This was when Kelley realized that Christen was an asshole who played with guys emotions for free things. Kelley had warned Tobin, but of course she didn't listen. Instead of Christen telling Tobin that nothing will ever happen between them, she told him "I really like you too. Maybe someday we can be together." And Kelley had heard it. Christen knew Kelley liked Tobin. A lot. Christen had told Kelley that she wouldn't get in between them. Chisten had lied.

 

* * *

 

 

     During spring break, the best and the worst of times happened. Tobin and Kelley were outside with Kelley's little brother around 10 p.m. Tobin gave Kelley's brother her phone to entertain him, but also to shut him up. And Kelley was greatful for that.

"Im gonna go walk around." Said kelley and she got up to walk to the park, which was only away minute walk away from her their houses. Tobin had jogged up next to Kelley. "I'll come with." Kelley smiled and they both walked to the baseball bleachers. Kelley sat at the top with Tobin right in front of her on the next bench below Kelley's.  
"So I have a question." Tobin said breaking the peaceful silence.  
"Okay, shoot."  
"How come you never kissed me during that game of truth or dare?" Tobin asked rather quickly. Kelley, shocked, opened her mouth to answer, but nothing came out. She thought back to that one night when her and her friends, and Tobin, played truth or dare. She kissed 3 different girls that night. Realizing she hadn't answered Tobin's question, she quickly answered back, "because they didn't dare us to." This suprised both of them. Tobin nodded. A good 4 minutes of silence passed again, but it felt like forever. "So, if someone had dared you to, you would have?" Asked Tobin and kelley thought for a second. Not knowing where this was going she shrugged. "Yeah. Why not." 

"So if I dared you to right now, would you?'' Kelley heart picked up a little. Tobin hadn't had her first kiss. Surely, Tobin wouldn't want Kelley to be her first. "Sure." Kelley said and Tobin nodded. Another 5 minutes minutes, "I dare you to kiss me." Kelley was almost positive her heart stopped. Tobin, her crush, had asked her to kiss....her. She was stunned. It took her a while to proccess this. "I mean, you don-" "okay." Kelley interupted Tobin. "Really? " asked Tobin. "Yeah. Let's just move to the otherside of the bleachers because if your mom sees us together she'll bitch at you. Even more if she sees us kiss. You know she hates me." They both laugh and Tobin nods. They move and sit next to each other when they get to the otherside.  
"Okay so, how do we do this? I'm kinda new at this." Chuckles a nervous Tobin.  
"Here..." A just as nervous Kelley replies and moves so that her right leg is in between Tobins legs and her left one is tucked under her.  
"Alright." Tobin says and begins to lean in and just before they kiss, Kelley pulls away. "Are you sure about this?" Asks kelley.  
"Yes kell." Groans Tobin.  
"Just making sure." Mumbles Kelley and Tobin smiles. Tobin goes to lean in again and again, Kelley pulls away.  
"Let's wait till those people walk pass us" Kelley says shyly and Tobin nods. Kelley wasn't one for PDA. Once the people pass, Tobin looks at Kelley.  
"Now?"  
"Yeah." Smiles Kelley and they both lean in. The kiss wasn't perfect. They pulled away after 5 seconds and there was a string of saliva between them and Kelley was quick to break that. Kelley had felt a little grossed out by that, but understood. Tobin always had this problem that no matter what, Tobin had an exsessive amount of saliva at all times. She had totally forgot to tell Tobin to spit it all out before the kiss.  
"Im so sorry. T-that wasn't on purpose. I- didn't want that to happen. Oh god this is awkward." Said Tobin blushing while looking down.  
"Dude, it's okay. Just spit that out next time. Or suck it up." Kelley laughed to lessen the awkwardness. Tobin looked up and chuckled.  
"Can we try that again?"  
"Are you going to spit?" Smirked Kelley and Tobin spit.  
"Suck up whatevers left. Just in case." Kelley asked and Tobin did so.  
"There." Kelley nodded and leaned in to kiss her again. This kiss was better. Much better. It did justice. About 6 seconds into the kiss Kelley, 1) couldn't breath and 2) her leg was falling asleep. She pulled away.  
"Sorry. Legs falling asleep."  
"It's okay." Kelley stood up and let some blood flow back to her leg. Tobin had stood up too, and looked down at Kelley. "Ok calm down. You're only 2 inches taller than me. Don't over exaggerate on the looking down" Kelley laughed out and Tobin smiled. "I liked that." Tobin let out and Kelley smiled.  
"Me too."  
"Can we do it again? But maybe standing up so your leg doesn't fall asleep." Tobin smirked and Kelley nodded. They walked to a huge pine tree near them and stood behind it. "In case my mom drives by. She can't see us." Tobin said and Kelley nodded. Tobin, more confidently, leaned in and kissed Kelley softly. Kelley wrapped her arms around Tobin's neck. The kiss became quite heated, as to Tobin pushing Kelley softly against the tree, placing her hands on her waist and kissed her harder. They broke apart. "Wow" they both said at the same time. They chuckled and kissed again. And again and again and again. Kelley couldn't have been more happy.

* * *

 

 

**_'That shouldn't have happened. It was a mistake...'_ **

  
     Kelley read that message over and over. She felt sad, angry, and hurt. Tobin had sent that text to her the next day.

  
_**'What do you mean? Go outside'** _

  
     Kelley threw on her shoes and walked outside and waited under her tree in the front yard. 20 minutes later Tobin came out and stood in front of Kelley.  
"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have kissed you. You shouldn't have kissed me." Tobin sighed. Kelley clenched her jaw.  
"I don't see why not." Kelley said, knowing where this was going.  
"I feel like I cheated on Christen."  
"How?" Kelley raised an eyebrow, clearly getti irritated.   
"Because I love her. And I kissed another girl."  
"But you arn't dating her!" Kelley said annoyed and continued. "She won't ever get with you because she wants other people."  
"I don't care!" Tobin yelled. Kelley winced. Tobin sighed and shook her head. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled. It's just, you know how I feel about her."  
Kelley shook her head "she's using you. She likes that you're buying her things and taking her places. She doesn't really like you. " Kelley slipped out. The tension in the air was thick enough to cut with a knife. Tobin stood there and shook her head and walked backwards towards her house.  
"This never happened. No one is to know about this. Let's try to forget this ever happened..." Tobin said and walked into her house. They both knew they couldn't forget that kiss. It was Tobin's first and it was Kelleys first kiss woth the person she really liked. And Kelley couldn't have been more sad.

 

* * *

 

 

      It has been weeks since they last spoke. Kelley had to tell someone. So she decided to tell her best friend. And when she told Christen, Christen got mad. Why? because, "I'm your best friend Kelley. You should've told me the very next day." Kelley gave Christen an incredulous look. "What do you mean? If I didn't want to tell you then I didn't have to. I'm not obligated to." That made Christen livid. And they didn't speak after that for a week.

     They made up. Christen said sorry and so did Kelley, but she doesn't know why. After that "fight" there were more. Little ones though. And then came a bigger one. Cris and Christen had fought, again. Kelley told Christen that it would be okay. "Don't worry. I give it two days max until you guys are back together." Two weeks passed and Christen was a mess. Kelley tried making Christen feel better but to no avail.

 

* * *

 

 

      A month had passed since Christens and Cris's break up. They were both fine. Well, Cris was. Kelley and Christen were currently at lunch. "Hey, I'm going to go sit with the volleyball players." Christen said. "Oh, I don't think they like me. I know Maddie doesn't for sure. So can we, like, just sit together somewhere else?'' Kelley sighs. "Um no. If you don't want to sit there, go with someone else then." Christen snaps. Kelley scoffs and then walks away. Some best friend Christen is. Along the way Kelley runs into Cris. He asks her if she could tell Christen to return all his sweater because he doesn't have any. Kelley does so. She texts Christen and Christen calls Kelley right away. "So you're with cris?" "Yea. He stopped me and asked if he could have his sweaters back because he doesn't have any left." It was silent for a second. "Yeah. Tell him he can get them in the trash. Have fun." Christen suddenly perked and hung the phone up. Cris had heard everything and they both looked at each other weirdly. Later on during that lunch Christen texted her.  
'Having fun?' Yep. Christen was mad.

 

* * *

 

 

     During the last 3 months, Kelley and Christen became distant. They stopped talking. Things were quite awkward considering they had to change next to each other in P.E. Christen had taken all of the friends Kelley hung out with P.E. so Kelley hung out with the guys. At some point there were rumors spread around. The rumor was that Kelley had been going around telling people that Christen was a whore and had sex with cris and fucked other guys as well. Of course Kelley got mad and said it wasn't true when Christen walked up to her and slapped her and told her to stop spreading rumors. Kelley had enough and told her it wasnt true. She screamed at Christen for the first time. Christen stayed silent. After that they became strangers to each other.

 

* * *

 

 

  The last month of the year, Kelley felt relieved. Everything was settling down and it was the end of the year. Kelley walked into the P.E. locker and sighed. She was so tired and she got dressed and sat down on the bench. She went on instagram and started scrolling through the page and she heard a quiet voice.  
"Hey." Kelley looked up at Christen shocked.  
"Hi." Kelley got up and walked out for roll call.  
After class Kelley walked into the restroom and splashed water on her face. She dried the sweat off her body and walked back to change. After changing, Kelley grabbed her stuff and Christen spoke to her.  
"Um, can you walk with me to my class?" Christen asked. And Kelley of course, being the kind person she was, said okay. As they were walking, Kelley got so many heads turned her way. So many shaking heads. But Kelley didn't care.

 

     Kelley and Christen had remained friends after everything. They both apologizied to each other and lived their lives in peace. 

  
     During Kelley's freshman summer she had gotten text from someone who hasn't spoken to her in a long time.

**_'Go outside.'_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this story is really close to what happened in my life. Everything happened except for little comments. So this will be quite exact to my life


End file.
